


Lighthouse

by xxkirahoshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkirahoshi/pseuds/xxkirahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a hurricane sweeping over Jake’s island. Normally this isn’t much of a problem but Jake can’t find Brobot at home. So Jake ventures out to look for the robot in the storm hoping to get them both inside before the storm blows him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like… I don’t know. Stuff. Bleh. I had most of this written before recent updates but some of the updates helped me finish it. Now I can work on my more important fics like You Belong with Me, and Please, don’t tell him! Hope you all enjoy this. I might turn this into a two shot but for now just one.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**== > there is a storm in the distance**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The weather was the worst that Jake had ever seen. The sky swirled and groaned loudly while the deafening claps of thunder broke through the moans frequently. Wind whipped against his body harshly as he walked along the beach line near the frog temple. The water in the cove was much calmer than the fifty foot waves out in the open ocean. Jake stopped for a moment to pull his green over shirt off and hold it up against the wind to protect his face from the unforgiving rain pounding against his body.

“It’s not around here… maybe in the temple?” Jake wondered idly before he looked at the usual path he took to get to the temple. The waves high enough to knock him off and into the water. Getting knocked into the water in this kind of storm was a death sentence for certain. In fact, most of the denizens of his island had vanished from sight. He’s only seen one creature since he’d left his home, a Tinker Bull, and it had gotten blown away in the unforgiving wind. Jake doubted it would be okay. He was barely on the ground himself. The wind was hitting his body so hard that more than once Jake had almost fallen over.

“I’m adventurous not suicidal. If it’s in there it can stay there.” Jake shook his head before he began to turn away from the water. However as he stepped to turn away from the cove something slammed against his back and threw him head first into the water. Jake let out a cry as he saw the water approaching fast.

Closing his eyes, Jake curled in around himself tightly before he hit the water and was immediately sucked down under a wave. The first thing Jake tried to do was find the surface but he couldn’t even tell which way he was facing. He didn’t know which was up and which was down. Left could have been up for all he knew, and then he was tumbling and being thrown about under water. The ocean spun him before he felt himself rising upward. Following the flow, Jake managed to break the surface as a wave formed to crash down again. Sucking in air as quickly as he could Jake was forced back underwater into the confusing spiral the hurricane made the underwater into. ‘ _Is THIS how I’m going to die?’_ Jake asked himself before his back rapped against something painfully. 

His fingers moved to the thing he smashed against and he dug his nails into the cracks for whatever it was. Somehow, he managed to hold on hard enough to follow the stone upward. Breaking the surface once more, Jake tried to see where he was. Everything was a blurry mess, his glasses lost in the water, but as much as he could make out he was heading toward the opening of the cove heading out to open water. The waves in that direction were worse than the ones he was dealing with in the cove.

Jake turned his head to try finding some way to land however there was nothing close enough to use as his salvation. Pressing his head against the stone pillar Jake closed his eyes for a moment until a wave came and threw him off of his safe place.

Back into the water he went, twisting and turning in the water. This time he couldn’t feel a current in any particular direction and his chest was starting to burn. His head was starting to throb and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was certain it would break free of his body. ‘ _I’m going to die.’_ Jake thought to himself as he stopped trying to figure out which way was up. His body relaxed in the water as he began to accept he was done.

Opening his mouth Jake let his last breath out and accepted he was done for. As his mind began to slip away something wrapped around his middle. All he could bother to think was that it was that blasted goatdad about to eat him. Once he thought this his mind slipped away and blackness embraced him.

== > …

For Jake, being dead wasn’t so bad. It smelt like home, and it was warm despite the fact he couldn’t see anything. His body felt heavy, but he wasn’t being thrown around a cold ocean. There were birds singing the same tune as the ones on his island, there was even the sound of that large crab monster lurking about for him to venture outside for the day. If this was his afterlife he didn’t mind it so much, though he wished he could see.

Trying to open his eyes, Jake was assaulted with light. He raised a hand to block it out however when he tried to move his hand his entire body protested the action. He was rose and his head hurt quite a bit. “I thought being dead wasn’t supposed to hurt.” Jake mumbled with a frown.

He turned his head away from the light trying to protect his eyes from the attack. Taking in a few deep breaths Jake could pick up on the fact that the air carried the scent of a freshly passed storm. “Am I actually alive?” Jake questioned trying to slide out of bed gracefully but ended up hitting the ground like a rock. “That hurt.”

“As it should have. Get your ass back into bed, English.” A voice spoke form the stairs making Jake jump suddenly. His body screamed at him to remain still but he forced himself to move. Drawing a gun from under his bed he cocked it and aimed at the blurry yellow white and black figure in front of him. “Put that down before you hurt yourself worse.”

Jake’s eyes squinted as he tried to make out who was there in front of him. It was a man, the voice was a bit familiar to top that off. “S—Strid… Dirk?”

“Yeah, put the gun down.” Dirk said before Jake complied.

“How are you here?” Jake asked lowering the gun but not yet throwing it aside.

“It’s a long story involving some heavily modified Crocker tech. Just believe me that if I didn’t show up when I did you’d be dead.” Dirk explained as he moved closer to Jake and touched his forehead with something. Jake’s free hand reached to the thing touching his head before he figured out it was glasses. Taking them from Dirk he opened the legs and slipped them on his face before looking up at the person in his room. “So are you going to let the gun down now?” Dirk asked pointing slightly at the weapon.

Jake looked at his weighted hand before he set the gun down again. “Sorry old chum. I’ve… I haven’t actually had anyone here who’s spoken to me before. I was just… wait, you said you saved me. How did you do that? That water was absolutely brutal!”

“Rope mostly.” Dirk offered Jake a hand which he accepted without hesitation. Dirk pulled Jake up to his feet before making him sit back on the bed. “What were you doing in the water anyway?”

“I didn’t jump in if that’s what you’re thinking. I was looking for that blasted robot and thought it might have hidden in the temple to get out of the rain. I was going to come back here when something hit me and threw me into the water. If I had to venture a guess I would assume it was that goat creature.” Jake explained.

“You do remember that Brobot is waterproof? In fact he helped haul your ass out.” Dirk sighed looking a bit bothered by something. Jake watched as the corners of his mouth formed into a mild frown. Jake couldn’t help but wonder what kind of expression his eyes were making behind those stupid pointy shades of his.

“Well,” Jake started before he reached a hand up to scratch at the back of his head a little. Lowering his hand after a moment he looked at the nearest wall. “I was concerned still. I mean it was the only thing I’d had as a physical companion, even if it was a bother most of the time.” Jake explained as Dirk pushed aside some papers on his table and took a seat.

“Yeah well, not so much anymore is it?” Dirk questioned him.

“You’re staying?”

“Not exactly easy to get back home from here. You don’t own a single piece of Crocker tech and even if you did it wouldn’t be what I need to go back. If you want me to go I’m sure I can find a way. Track down my Bro or something.” Dirk started to look around the room randomly.

“No, you can stay!” Jake said suddenly as his fingers curled into his sheets. “I mean, you don’t have to go.” Jake smiled a little.

Dirk stared at him for a long time before he stood and stepped toward him. Dirk then reached a hand toward Jake’s face and touched his palm against Jake’s forehead. “You’re hot.” Dirk muttered.

“I trust you don’t mean attractive do you?” Jake chuckled a little before Dirk half shook his head and pushed Jake to lay down.

“Best way to get better is to sleep. So go to sleep, Jake.” Dirk pulled the bedding up over Jake before he turned to sit on the edge. “When you wake up I’ll make you seriously think about what my staying here would mean.” Dirk moved his fingers up to Jake’s face again to steal his glasses and hang them off the front of his shirt.

“You mean because you like me?” Jake questioned holding the bedding between his fingers. “As more than a good bro.” Jake said as more than a fact than it was a question.

“No fooling you is there?” Dirk responded with the faintest of smiles. “But no. That wasn’t what I had been thinking about. I wasn’t even sure I was going to say anything about it. I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on you if I were to stay here.” Dirk leaned back on his palms, arms set over Jake’s legs. “Even if you don’t feel the same I can deal with that.”

“I—“

“Just get some rest you look like shit, English.” Dirk shook his head before he stood up. “I’ll be…” he paused as if trying to figure out what to do with himself for the time being.

“Right here?” Jake asked looking up at Dirk’s blurry figure.

Dirk looked back at Jake, contemplating the idea before he moved to sit again, this time on the floor, leaning his back against Jake’s bed. “Yeah, I’ll be right here.” Dirk agreed.

A long silence followed his words. Glancing up, Dirk checked whether or not Jake was sleeping. It was hard to tell from his position on the floor though. Moving to sit on his knees Dirk managed to see Jake’s face was in the same relaxed state it had appeared after Dirk had revived him.

Dirk’s mind wondered back to the beach as he recalled that for a very real moment, Jake had been dead. The boy from the past, who lived in a situation very similar to him, had died. Dirk’s finger’s brushed Jake’s bangs out of his face some and for a moment the pale cold Jake from the ocean flashed across his mind. He pulled his hand back and stared at the body in the bed. Why was that image still in his head? Jake was fine. He was warm, and alive, and right there. ‘ _But the image is stuck.’_ Dirk told himself as he sank back on his heels and stared at Jake for a while longer. When his feet started to numb he moved and positioned himself close to the bed. He shoved his legs under the frame, kicking aside comics, guns, and whatever other miscellaneous items were hidden there. Feet out of the way Dirk crossed his arms on the bed and rested his chin on top of them. From there he continued to watch Jake, running though his mind and retracing the events that had lead him to this time.

He’d been good; he’d followed one time frame of Jake and his day to day life. Dirk didn’t jump around to random timeline Jake’s. He stayed with the one however, the one he had been following had died. At first Dirk didn’t know, he had to remote program his Brobot to find Jake, and he did. The body that Brobot had found had been badly broken, gray, and disfigured. For Dirk, the Jake he’d found had drowned, been pulled out into open ocean, and his body throw around so brutally in the water that what turned up on the shore was hard to identify. However, there was no one else near Jake’s island so the only possible conclusion was that Jake had been dead right there.

That fact broke something in Dirk’s head.

For Dirk, Jake was someone like him. Jake was living alone, near no one, in the middle of the ocean. The fact that he could identify that bit with Jake was probably what lead him to his feelings of affection for the messy haired teen sleeping off a light fever.

The affection Dirk had for Jake drove Dirk into building a working time machine from whatever Crocker tech he could use. It was risky, and he was certain that alternate time lines of himself wound up horribly disfigured in their death, or too far in the past. Dirk was just happy he wasn’t in some time line where Jake was an infant or something.

Dirk knew himself well enough to know that since he’d gotten to this timeline the him who had been talking to Jake would turn around and try to imitate him with the time jumping. He didn’t care though. The only think that mattered that he had managed to save Jake before things went bad. “I just need to keep you alive.” Dirk muttered his eyes on Jake.

Time passed quickly for Dirk. He hadn’t moved and when Jake shifted in a waking fashion Dirk didn’t move. He kept still as if sleeping, waiting to see what Jake would do. Jake’s eyes turned toward him before he started to feel around for his glasses. He seemed pretty blind without them. Dirk found the fact a bit endearing actually. When Jake gave up trying to find his glasses he sat up slowly, eyes trained on Dirk’s form. There was stillness between the two of them for a long time until Jake moved his hand to Dirk’s hair.

Hovering over the blonde locks Jake was almost nervous about touching them but once his fingers made contact he made a surprised expression. Dirk’s hair was surprisingly soft despite the anime sort of style Dirk had crafted it into. Jake wondered why his hair was so soft.

He continued to lightly stroke his hands through Dirk’s hair for a number of minutes until Dirk moved. Yanking his hand back, Jake hugged it close to his chest as if he would lose it if he left it out in the open. “You know, petting a bro’s hair is pretty intimate, Jake.”

Jake made a face like he’d just eaten a lemon before he spoke. “How long were you actually awake?”

“The whole time.” Dirk admitted with a half shrug as he moved to get proper circulation back in his legs. While he stretched Jake made a hissing and sputtering noises of displeasure. “What? You’re the one touching a bro when he’s just sitting there. Not my fault you didn’t ask if I was awake.”

“I assumed! You weren’t moving!” Jake puffed his cheeks.

“You know what assuming does though right? Makes an ass out of you, so maybe think a little more before acting?” Dirk tapped the side of his head before he moved to Jake and checked his temperature with his hand. “You feel pretty okay now. But stay in bed a bit longer just in case.”

“I’ve been in this confounded bed all day! I want to go outside!” Jake pouted.

“Hell no. The most you can do is move about your room. I restrict you from going anywhere else.” Dirk folded his arms over his chest before he realized he still had Jake’s glasses. He picked them off of his shirt and passed them to Jake so that he would be able to see again.

“What?! No! I’m not the kind to laze about all day in one tiny space. There’s a whole island out there to explore!” Jake pointed toward his window. At this Dirk winced slightly. He and Jake were the same in terms of being all alone in the middle of the ocean but Jake had more than just an apartment to tromp about.

“Fine, go out. Get sick all over again and land yourself in bed for three days instead of one. How’s that sound?” Dirk tapped his finger against his arm as he watched Jake cycle through thoughts until the mossy-eyed teen flopped back on his bed. “Figured out what you’re doing?”

“Staying here…” Jake muttered before he turned and curled up on the bed like a cat. There was a long pause that followed until Jake spoke up again. “Are you?” the question was so vague Dirk didn’t have any idea what Jake meant. What did he mean?

“Yeah?” Dirk answered with a hint of questioning in his voice.

“I mean here. Like… not leave.” Jake sat up quickly to look at Dirk. “I would like it if you stayed here. Even Tom Hanks had Wilson!” Jake smiled trying to lighten the heavy sound to his words.

“You seriously just said that didn’t you?” Dirk grimaced slightly before letting out a sigh. “If you want me to stay around that badly, okay. But I’m not going to be the Wilson to your Tom Hanks. Hell. No.” Dirk shook his head before he moved and sat on the edge of Jake’s bed again. Jake was making a hurt kind of expression before Dirk sighed. “I’m not going to die or vanish on you.”

Jake was quiet for a long time after that. His eyes glued on Dirk, hardly blinking. The stare was just starting to unnerve Dirk with Jake burst out laughing. “You’re so corny! I’m sorry old chum but that was just too… too… I don’t know but I don’t think I could have come up with something like that!” Jake snickered for a bit longer under Dirk reached over and pulled Jake into a headlock.

“I’m corny, huh?” Dirk asked squeezing Jake’s head until Jake reached up to push a hand between his and Dirk’s bodies. Once Jake pushed himself off of Dirk, he dove right back into him with a wide grin on his face. In the resulting scuffle between them Dirk’s glasses where knocked free and pushed across the bed to the floor. The exchange that followed lasted for about twenty minutes until Dirk pinned Jake down on the bed. He used his knees to pin Jake’s arms to the bed while Jake had tangled his own legs in his sheets.

“Out of shape are we Strider?” Jake quested as he tested to see how well Dirk had him pinned.

The light movement had Dirk pressing his knees harder against Jake’s arms to make sure they didn’t move. “Not really. You just wiggle around too fucking much.” Dirk rolled his eyes.

“So... your eyes are orange are they?” Jake questioned as if he was trying to make Dirk realize his glasses were gone.

“Yep.” Dirk looked like he was settled in to wait for Jake to calm down. Something in Jake’s eyes told Dirk that if he were to let Jake up again he’d start attacking him again. Jake continued to try wiggling around for a few minutes until he let out a sigh and seemed to finally give up. “Are you calmed down yet?” Dirk asked after Jake started to just stare at him.

There was a long bit of silence between the two before Jake pouted slightly. “Dirk, move a bit closer?”

“Huh?”

“I want to look at your eyes better. Move closer!” Jake demanded his lips pressing into a thin line. For a moment Dirk didn’t move. He still didn’t trust that Jake was calm enough yet. However, against better judgment, Dirk leaned down closer. “More.” Jake said nodding to the right a bit to try and signal Dirk closer. Dirk moved closer and the command repeated until Dirk was maybe three or four inches from Jake’s face. Dirk suspected that Jake was going to head butt him. However when Jake’s head moved, chin first, toward him Dirk was caught off guard enough to freeze in place.

Dirk didn’t move as Jake’s lips pressed against his for the better part of a minute. When Jake pulled back Dirk stared at him looking for something to tell him what exactly just happened. “And what was that for?” Dirk asked when he couldn’t figure out what was running through Jake’s head.

“Well you wouldn’t let me say anything earlier when you were ordering me to sleep. And the situation didn’t seem like you’d believe me if I said it so I put some action to it.” Jake explained with a smile on his lips. He was trying to be light about things while being honest but he didn’t want Dirk to think he was joking. It was very difficult for him to figure out how to properly express himself with Dirk right in front of him. Jake had a way with words through text and emotes not through speech or facial expression.

Maybe Dirk understood this as he leaned his forehead towards Jake and lightly pressed his head against Jake’s. He was quiet for a long time before shuffling off of Jake’s hands and letting him free. “Funny, I had a vague idea that you might entertain my feelings for a bit but actually responding to them this way is a bit of a surprise.”

“I feel a bit insulted by that remark. I would never toy around with your feelings, Dirk. I’m always honest with you. I might keep thoughts to myself on occasion but in the end I always tell you things. You’re the person I trust most in the whole friggin’ cosmos!” Jake explained pulling his newly freed hands up to press his palms against both sides of Dirk’s face. “I sort of figured a while back that you liked me. Back then I wasn’t really sure about myself so I might have said things that hurt you. I’m sorry for that. But despite the little fantasies in my head you’re most important. You have been for a long time.”

“God damn it, Jake.” Dirk cursed while closing his eyes. “Why do you always do that? Do you have any idea the effect you have on people with the shit you say?” Dirk opened his eyes again to look into Jake’s. “This is why. I’ve had my heart set on you, because you say things like this and you mean it. I know you do.” Dirk sighed before shifting so that he could lay down on Jake. Once he was settled he pulled Jake into a hug and held onto him for a long time. As he thought about what to say next Jake took to poking little spots on Dirk’s face, mentally counting freckles only to lose track and have to start all over again. “Would you believe me if I told you I came from the future?”

“Future?” Jake questioned as he stopped counting ot stare at Dirk’s eyes. “You mean like with flying cars and space people?”

“Somewhat. Space people are real. Not so much flying cars.” Dirk explained in a way that Jake got the sense that Dirk was very much telling him the truth. For a moment Jake stared unsure of what to do or ask but soon he shifted so that he was sitting up, back against his headboard, with Dirk’s head in his lap. He began to slowly stroke through Dirk’s hair trying to move his fingers with the shape it was set into.

“Tell me about things? I would like to know why a man form the future looks to the past for a companion.” Jake asked with a light smile on his lips.

“Not much of a story. There aren’t a whole lot of humans left….” Dirk started before he began to weave the story of how he and Roxy had more or less been the only humans left that they knew of. If there were others they didn’t try to communicate via chat with anyone. When Dirk finished Jake looked a bit troubled. “What?”

“About Roxy…” Jake started however Dirk knew where he was going before he said it.

“She can join us easy. All she has to do is get to my place. She’s smart, she can make it there, and then AR would just send her to this time. Depending on her request she could be here or anywhere. Maybe with her mom.” Dirk picked at Jake’s shirt slightly.

“But you’re from the future?”

“We’re from the future but our guardians existed in the past. I don’t really know how to explain that to you. We didn’t know them personally but going through our history books we just _knew_ who they were to us. My bro and her mother.” Dirk explained ideally. “but in this time, before the Batterwitch, they live in this time, just like you do, and like Jane does.”

“So this span of time connects us all then does it?” Jake smiled somewhat.

“Do you really believe any of this?” Dirk asked lifting his head a little to look at Jake carefully.

“I do! I told you already. I trust you most. Besides, everything you’ve told me is a little _too_ elaborate to be false.” Jake defended himself.

“Alright then.” Dirk settled down again. Words churned about in his head for a few minutes. He thought hard about what to say to Jake in regards to how he felt and how he’d come to this time simply to save Jake from a certain doom. “I love you.” The words slipped out before Dirk could think about anything else to say.

Jake looked slightly caught off guard at the clear confession. After a moment he smiled softly before bending his head down to kiss Dirk on the cheek. “Likewise old chum.”

“It’s easy to say that.” Dirk didn’t look at all satisfied with hearing what he felt at the time was an off handed response.

“So you want me to stay those three specific words? Hm, how about we find a way to make me?” Jake mused tapping a finger against his chin.

“I pulled you out of the fucking ocean in the middle of a hurricane. What else do you expect me to do exactly?” Dirk frowned.

“Romance me a little, Strider! You should watch more movies. A little romance after a life-saving event is always good for a relationship.” Jake put on a cheesy grin as he poked Dirk’s cheek lightly.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“I am not.” Jake moved his hands and set them on his sides with a huff. “Besides! We’ve had quite a long time of you being my best bro, all while your Brobot and your friggin’ auto-responder set to doing some kind of elaborate and weird courtship thing while you weren’t looking. So you can stop with the long way about things and show me directly now can’t you?”

Dirk was caught staring at Jake unsure of what he was supposed to do or say to what he’d just been told. Jake had clearly seen thing the whole time while Dirk had thought he played it down enough to keep it a secret form him. Well, Jake did make the point that Dirk’s own creations seemed to have gotten away from him and gave Jake obvious hints that all pointed to Dirk’s true feelings. This little fact half made Dirk want to disable auto-responder but at the same time things were going well; which was not something he honestly expected. Of course he had thought of ways to coax Jake to him but they were far more elaborate than just what had been going on.

“Well?” Jake questioned, his hands moving from his sides to poke at Dirk’s stomach.

Dirk’s eyes snapped back into focus at the action as his mind fixed on Jake instead of his, now useless, plans. “Somehow this really surprises me.”

“What does?”

“You do.”

“Strider… If you’re going to have this kind of conversation perhaps you could get off of me? You are a tad bit heavier than you appear.” Jake pursed his lips oddly before Dirk slowly slid off of him. Once Jake was free he sat up and pushed his hair back, somehow managing to get it into an attractive style despite how messy it had been. At least Dirk knew now that how Jake always managed to look good, it was something natural. “Alright, now that you’re not crushing me…” Jake smiled at Dirk.

“You know, I had sort of accepted the fact that we’d likely never meet a long time ago.” Dirk looked at his hands. “Back when I accepted that I guess I didn’t think anything would happen that would will me into finding a way to this time.”

“Hm, you being from the future and all that… I’m just guessing but the time you’re from, I didn’t make it out of that water did I?” Jake asked earning a very stiff nod from Dirk. He didn’t want to admit to Jake that his death had been the driving point for his arrival. “I suppose I should give you more credit than I do normally. I didn’t really think you cared that much to find a way to travel time to save my life.”

“I couldn’t let you die.” Dirk muttered closing his eyes.

“Forgive me Strider, but there is one little thing itching at me and I have to scratch, why me? Roxy was in your timeline and likely much easier to get to than I was..” Jake questioned honestly wishing to know what made him the special one.

“I don’t think I could give you a clear answer on that question. I think maybe I didn’t just ‘go with her’ because of the fact that being able to talk to you and Jane like we do made things seem a lot less like it was all over. Even if Roxy and I were to get together what would it really be good for? It’s just the two of us and then that’s it. No more humans.” Dirk sighed shaking his head.

“So I take that the future you’re from isn’t carrying any cinematic humdingers or brain pods is it?” Jake questioned a little afraid to learn about the future Dirk was from.

“It’s not. There’s nothing but water, and no more humans. There’s just Roxy and me.” Dirk looked around from Jake and up toward a random wall. “But having the chance to talk to you and Jane made it a lot less lonely.” Dirk smiled softly. “And before you ask about way I didn’t like Jane like I do you, well that’s because you’ve always had faith in me. You’d have faith in me when I had no faith in myself.

“When I told you about trying to build AR, or when I said my robotics skills were nothing to write home about, you said just the right thing to me.” Dirk turned his eyes to Jake. “So that’s why I care about you, and also why I knew I had to come to this time and save you no matter what.”

“Shoot Dirk, you really know how to make a guy feel important.” Jake chuckled lightly as he reached a hand back to scratch the back of his head. “I always just say what I feel was the most honest truth at the time.”

“Which is exactly the point. You always mean what you say. We could really go round and round with this all day though.” Dirk didn’t seem to mind that though.

“This is true, but I kind of like this. It’s nice knowing exactly how you feel and why. I had a hard time trying to figure out why all on my own. But now it makes sense, and I gotta say it’s a lot easier to return these kind of honest feelings than the half-hearted idea I had in my head before. Thank you, Dirk.” Jake said before leaning closer to Dirk and placing a kiss on his cheek.

There was a moment where Dirk didn’t move. However once he seemed to have an idea of what he should do he moved a hand to cup Jake’s cheek as he turned his head to catch Jake’s lips in his. Jake had been caught a tad off guard at the action but smiled into the kiss. The light kiss lasted for a long few moments before Jake pulled his chin back some.

Dirk looked into Jake’s eyes for what felt like hours before he smiled earnestly. “I love you, Jake.” Dirk said for the second time.

“I love you too, Dirk.”


End file.
